It's in their Blood
by CyanideDreams610
Summary: So then the White Queen’s worst fear, absolute worst fear, is to turn into her sister – to be hated and despised, betrayed and banished; no one loving her. If her sister’s cruelty knows no bound, then her own selfishness is endless. ONESHOT COMPLETE


My first "Alice in Wonderland" fanfic! Please be kind ^^;; This was based on what Anne Hathaway said about the White Queen coming from the same gene pool as the Red Queen and how she likes the dark side but fears falling into it.

* * *

She's a very sweet woman indeed, and friendly, very friendly, but there is something about her that seems fake – like she tries just a little too hard to hold her composure. It's in the way she speaks and moves; the way she looks at you. There is a glint in her eyes that speaks of much darker things and her airy movements aren't as graceful as it seems. There is tenseness in her neck and shoulders; a nervous twitching in her fingers.

~*~

"_The trees seem sad," she clipped, furrowing her brows, "have you been speaking with them?"_

"_Yes, your Majesty," one of her subjects answered._

_She glanced down at her subject then looked away, the corner of her lips faintly jerking in annoyance. She distractedly sighed, "Perhaps a bit more __**kindly**__."_

"_Yes, your Majesty," her subject breathed._

~*~

The White Queen Mirana, is incredibly lovely, but no matter how lovely she is and how kindly she treats others, there will always be an element of coldness lurking just under her skin. Yes, sometimes her malice does reveal itself ever so slightly. She does, after all, come from the same blood as the Red Queen Iracebeth. They both crave love, and Mirana, well, she lucked out because she happens to be born exquisite. Iracebeth is born slightly deformed (or maybe very deformed) but either way, just as her deformity is visibly exposed, the ugliness in her heart shows itself clearly. Mirana, on the other hand, her deformity is buried deep, but it's still there…and she fears it.

~*~

"_A pinch of worm fat," she grinned as she sprinkled a bit of the contents in her hand into a boiling container. Her soon-to-be-champion smiled in return with an expression of adoration in her face._

_She swayed lightly on her feet and tilted her head as she poured something else into the container; reciting, "Urine of the horsefly."_

_Her champion's face fell and the Queen reached for a jar holding the sordid remains of the dead. "Ah," the Queen breathed in pure ecstasy, "buttered fingers." She brought the fingers to her nose and inhaled the stench deeply, moaning in rapture and rolling her eyes to the back of her head. How she enjoys such delicacies._

_Her champion's eyebrow rose; curiously staring at the Queen. The Queen quickly caught herself and cleared her throat quietly. "My sister," she hastily sputtered, "preferred to study…dominion of the living things." She smiled tightly at her champion._

~*~

Even as a child, Mirana could see how her sister is treated. Their mother and father ignore Iracebeth and shower all affection to Mirana. Their subjects are cold towards Iracebeth while they would drop everything to amuse Mirana when she would ask for company. Everyone worshiped the very ground Mirana walked on, leaving Iracebeth alone by herself, or worse, they would giggle and gestures towards her. They would never outright ridicule her because her temper has always been a short one. You see, it's the only way Iracebeth could ever get any attention at all, whereas all Mirana has to do is smile just-so and everyone would come to her.

Iracebeth is hated. Mirana is loved.

~*~

"_So tell me," the Queen asked, feigning innocence in the question, "how did she seem to you?" referring to her sister, of course._

_Her champion grimaced, "Perfectly horrid."_

_The Queen hid her smirk, "And her," she gestured towards her head, her hands twitching in what might be excitement or instability, "her head?"_

"_Bulbous," her champion scowled._

_The Queen bit back the grin she so desperately wanted to release. "I think," she simply responded, "she might have some kind of growth in there – something pressing on her brain."_

_When the Queen smiled at her champion then, she swore something flashed behind the Queen's eyes; although she doesn't quite know what that something is._

~*~

So then Mirana's worst fear, absolute worst fear, is to turn into her sister – to be hated and despised, betrayed and banished; no one loving her. If her sister's cruelty knows no bound, then her own selfishness is endless.

~*~

"_All we need now is a champion," the Queen beamed at her champion suggestively._

_Her champion frowned._

~*~

"_When a champion steps forth to stay the Jabberwocky," the Queen excitedly spoke, "the people will rise against Iracebeth."_

_Her champion said nothing._

~*~

_The Queen sighed, holding back her irritation, "I had hoped to have a champion by now."_

"_Why don't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself?" the Champion asked, "You must have the power."_

_The Queen clenched her jaw. Such insolence. She sniffed, "It's against my __**vows**__ to harm any living creature."_

_Suddenly, the Queen saw something in the distance and, with a flourish, went to look through a telescope. She gleefully whispered, "We have company," and smirked._

_Her champion jumped and stared at the Queen with owl-like eyes. That smirk. She has seen that smirk before – on the face of the Red Queen._

~*~

"_When you step out to face that creature," The Queen gravely spoke, "you will step out alone."_

_Her champion swallowed nervously, everyone was watching her. She looked back at the Queen to find comfort in her kind face, but then she saw it. She saw what flashes behind the Queen's eyes each time she asks for a champion. It was something predatory._

_Her champion backed away; then ran._

~*~

Iracebeth is correct when she said the crown justly belongs to her. She is the eldest; the crown was hers by right, but Mirana can't have that. In the off chance that Iracebeth would become a good ruler, then what room will be left for Mirana? They will all love their Queen; what will happen to Mirana? So with equal tyranny, she snatched the crown away from her sister with the excuse of keeping the land peaceful; for if Iracebeth were to rule, she would rule with malevolence.

However, unlike everyone else, Iracebeth refuses to roll over and fall victim to Mirana's charms. Iracebeth revolts against her and snatches the crown back. Though, by then, everyone in the kingdom is in love with the White Queen and the Red Queen is the loathed usurper. It doesn't come to a surprise then, when Mirana would have _her_ crown back. They are sisters after all, and they are more like than one would think.

~*~

_When the Jabberwocky's head rolled down the stone stairs, the White Queen gasped and felt a victorious pride bloom through her very soul. And when Iracebeth's soldiers surrendered to the White Army and her crown was brought back to her? Oh, how she wanted to cackle in triumph, then. She felt such relief being able to rule Underland again; all of the residents flocking to her once more._

_She turned to her sister and haughtily recited, "Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of __**death**__." She could barely contain her glee as she thought about finally eradicating the sister that almost took everything from her._

_Her champion glanced at her with her mouth hanging opened. The Queen pressed her lips together in agitation. "However," she sighed, holding her temper in check, "that is against my vows. Therefore you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness, or ever speak a word to you," her fingers began to twitch and her words were slowly getting louder with gaining excitement, "You will not have a friend in the world." Yes, a very fitting punishment._

"_Majesty," the slimy Knave of Hearts interrupted, "I hope you bear me no ill will."_

_The Queen scowled at him and narrowed her eyes. She collected herself and recited, "You are to join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland."_

_The Knave's attempt at murdering Iracebeth got foiled by the Hatter and his pleas of death were responded with, "But I do not owe you a kindness." The smirk she was trying to conceal showed itself despite her best efforts. Her Champion turned to the Queen and saw something sinister play along the edge of her lips._

_Her champion ignored this slight feeling of unease and spat, "You really can't imagine the things that went on in her rule."_

"_Oh yes," the Queen whispered, "I can."_

And, indeed, she can.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
